Double Sided Coin
by HenriaSownbinder
Summary: AU Harry and his twin wreck havoc and cause chaos just about whee ever they go on the Isle. And that is how it will always be.
1. Scurvy Dogs

_**A/N: Hello! Welcome! This is my very AU story of Harry Hook and his twin sister. Now, I haven't read the books, but I did look up the Hook family and saw that there was two sisters. I like the idea that Harry has a younger sister, but I really disliked them naming the older sister Harriet. So, I threw that out. I much more like the idea of a twin. So, that is how this happened. Plus, I was told to just do it, so I did. (Sorry!Notsorry!)**_

 _ **Umm...I really have no plan for this yet. I do know things I want to include. And that is about it. So, I will not be updating on a schedule. I'm not even sure people still do that either. But, this chapter was fun and it actually made me think and I had a lot of fun. So, we shall ride this train as far as it will go.**_

 _ **Rated T because I like angst and I have a salty sailor mouth. (I am sorry about that though.) There shouldn't be any F-Bombs. I think the most I will use is damn and bitch. So, if those offend you, not the fic for you. If AU offends you, not the fic for you. If you see a plot hole or an editing error, please PM me and I will correct my error as soon as possible. And I don't deal with flamers very well. (No flamers please!)**_

 _ **I do hope that you enjoy! And have as much fun as I had!**_

 _ **Thank you so much! Happy Reading!**_

 _ **Henny, that lucky Penny!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Scurvy Dogs**

The chip shoppe smelled like home. The comforting aroma of old, oily seafood clung to the walls and the sticky floor. Salt from the air dried to the windows and ceiling. The layers of grime had dimmed the ambiance and made the tables and chairs tacky. The dark stain with sea salt stuck to it created an almost beautiful pattern. The wooden blinds were black from the fryer continually being on and sometimes left unattended. It all looked like the setting of a horror movie.

But it was home to the dark-haired girl.

Harry had already grabbed a tray of mediocre food and saved a semi clean seat for her. An almost loving smile curved her lips as she gazed upon her twin brother. His ice blue eyes, sharp as a knife smile and deep brunette hair were a match to hers along with their similar humor, taste in proclivities and their generally shared traits. But they differed in temperament, height and tact.

Telling their work apart was nigh impossible.

"Harry!" The girl called out, gathering the attention of those who didn't know better to mind their own. The target of her call looked up with a sharp smirk, "Leave some chips for me, yeah?"

"I would never dream of eating all the chips, Rie!" The lilt in his accent foreshadowed his next words, "I always leave yeh one!"

Some of the other pirates broke out into quiet laughter while Henrietta Hook rolled her eyes. This punk would leave her only one chip if left unsupervised. It wasn't like she couldn't just steal someone else's tray of food for herself if she wanted. Manners were overrated on the Isle. And not too many people on this part of the Isle would dream of making her give it back either. Ruthlessness was a trait the two twins shared.

Henrietta dropped her sword in the 'Sword Check' and sauntered over to her seat next to her brother. Harry automatically brushed a few stray strands of hair behind her ear before placing a light kiss on the top of her tanned cheekbone. Henrietta in turn leaned into the kiss so it could linger. Harry pulled away with a tiny curl of his lips.

When the twins greeted each other, they always entered their own world. And only the privileged were allowed to enter. It consisted of Harry and Henrietta Hook. It was plain in the way they knew what the other needed without words. It was evident in their matching smirks. It was the fact that they pretended to not see you it you tried to talk to them.

"Yer lucky there is more than one." Henrietta murmured to her deranged brother. The only response to her comment was a maniacal giggle. Harry only giggled if something truly amused him.

They picked at their food (oily, fried cod) in silence. They worked around each other with practiced ease. They had been sharing plates since birth, so this was a familiar dance for the duo. The pair drowned the fish in vinegar to give it a taste. Which worked well for them. The two didn't do bitter often, so this left a pleasant taste on their tongues.

After they wrestled for the last fry, they brushed the crumbs from their faces. They watched as Captain Uma ripped off her apron and chucked it away from her person. Her aggravated sigh was the only sign the lady captain was exhausted from having to work a double shift. Her feet must be screaming, but the discomfort was invisible in her features. Even as she pulled up a chair to the Hooks' table.

"Tomorrow I need you to run training." Uma stated, forgoing greeting the twins. Manners were overrated on the Isle, "Mom wants me for another double tomorrow. The crew has become complacent with their duties. I feel they need some...motivation." Uma leaned back in her chair and propped her feet on the table with no regard to the hygiene of her mother's restaurant. Harry's responding smirk was deep and dark. He looked fully pleased with himself.

Harry being Uma's First Mate made more sense than anything else really. Harry worshiped the ground she walked on. Uma is one of the three most important women in his life. The other two being his blood. His devotion and, dare she say, love for his captain was funded by many years of trust, loyalty and bonding.

Henrietta and Harry's bond was made in a shared womb. Harry and Uma's partnership was forged through common goals.

"Of course, Captain!" Harry's eyes glinted with a fevered excitement, "Yer will is my command!"

"I already gave you the command, Harry." Uma replied with narrowed eyes and a slight curl at the corner of her lips.

"Why can ye never just accept my sentiments as they are?" Harry was teasing. His features were scrunched in a mock pout. Rie just shook her head slightly.

"Go make your rounds and get out of my face." she replied with no bite.

"As ye wish, Captain!" the ice blue eyed boy said loudly as he got up from his chair with as much flare as he could muster. Uma laughed as she shook her head slowly.

* * *

Henrietta used any tool she felt viable for the situation. Manipulation was most certainly a favorite and her go to. Flirting was definitely a very close second favorite. Intimidation was too easy, but it did get the same results. Force was always low on her list of tools. It could get messy and blood was hard to get out of leather. Thievery was just too simple and easy for the girl who got bored quickly that she used it as a last resort always.

Tonight, had resulted in the need to use force. While most people had just learned to disappear around this time of the night or fork over their valuables, some still resisted the inevitable. Resistance was futile.

"If yeh just gave me yer money, this would be a lot easier." the female pirate informed the poor unfortunate soul dangling from a pipe upside down. Her sword gleamed dully under the piss poor street light while she inspected the blade for sharpness. Henrietta's victim was spinning slowly around; face already turning quite red from the amount of blood rushing to his brain.

"You are nothing but a scurvy riddled pirate! And I will give you nothing!"

While the righteous anger was adorable, this prick was beginning to test Rie's patience. His refusal to go anything she said had forced her to take drastic, albeit fun, measures. First knocking him to the ground and then getting a loop around his ankle and stringing him up was exhilarating. But there were still many more stops to make and this one had gone on for far too long. But it was an admirable act and it did amuse her so.

"Yeh are grating on my nerves." Henrietta's brogue began to deepen as her anger rose, "Yer best bet is to hand over yer every last coin or yeh will suffer greatly."

"Just wait until I get out of here, you stupid sea bitch!" the curse echoed off the grimy walls of the buildings. The very indignant man was going purple from the blood pooling and his own anger. Henrietta smirked wickedly in reply.

"Yeh'll do wot?" a male, very familiar voice said from the shadows.

The prisoner turned as best he could in his predicament to catch a glimpse of Harry Hook slink from the darkened alley. The walk was predatory and deliberate. But what seemed to worry the hanging man was the feral smile and dark look in his eyes. The menacing hook reflected the dingy light as Harry twirled it around. Always with a finger resting on the tip, ready to show at the drop of a hat just how sharp the bloody thing is.

Harry watched the dangling man as he made his way over to his sister. Henrietta also watched the man like he was a steak sizzling in the pan. A hunger had formed behind her eyes and Harry chuckled before he kissed the side of her head on top of her hair. Both just watching the man. Henrietta sheathed her sword.

"Fine." The man grumbled as he fished through his trouser pockets for all of his money.

"Auch! We never get to have any fun!" Rie whined as paper money and coins spilled to the pavement. Harry giggled his high-pitched giggle.

"That's a good lad!" Harry slapped the man on his back while Henrietta chased down the loose coins. The victim spun faster.

After she finished, Rie pocketed the stolen money and turned her sights back on her captive. She stood next to his twirling body, biting her lip in contemplation.

"Wot should I do to ye? Yeh have made my night difficult. And I don't appreciate difficulties." the lithe girl began circling her prey, still contemplating.

"Well, decide soon, yeah? We have some more stops to git to." Harry murmured to Henrietta as he watched her weigh her options.

A well timed round house kick delivered to the punk's stomach was her only answer. Harry laughed loudly as the coughing man tried to hold his aching gut. His groaning only amused Harry even more. The male pirate drew his sword and sliced easily through the rope holding him in the air. The thud was sickening as the nameless man's head hit the pathway stones. The noise drew a snort out of Henrietta's nose. The twins never felt any remorse.

Harry and Henrietta gave one last look at the unconscious man before turning away to finish Henrietta's route.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Whoa! That was fun! If you have any comments, just type them up in the little box down below! I love them and I always respond! I like making new friends if that helps! Thank you, again, for reading! :D**_


	2. Treasure for The Taking

_**A/N: Thank you to everyone who read the first chapter!**_

 _ **So, I figured out what I wanted to do with this thing. And I kind of really like it. I hope you guys like it too.**_

 _ **As always, no flamers. And if there is any editing/formatting errors, you can PM me and I will correct as soon as possible. (I don't bite. I promise.)**_

 _ **Here is chapter 2!**_

 _ **Happy reading!**_

 _ **Henny, that lucky Penny!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Treasure for The Taking**

"Keep!"

Clang!

"Yer!"

Clang

"Sword!"

Clang!

"UP!"

Thud!

"Henrietta!" Harry's voice rang through the sudden quiet. The air felt still and seemed to be waiting on baited breath. Panting broke through the silent tension and staccato whimpering sounded loud on the pirate ship's deck. Swords were pointed down as chests heaved with labored breathing. Everyone stood and waited for the blowout.

"Well, the dumb she-rat wouldn't keep her sword up!" Henrietta snarled viciously towards the cowering girl on the deck. The unlucky girl flinched, trying to disappear deeper into the wood. Henrietta was an imposing figure with her chest rising rapidly, her muscles in her sword arm taut and straining to keep the weapon still. Her back was rigid with the beginning of her anger.

"Enough!" Harry commanded. He took a step towards his twin. Henrietta raised an eyebrow in warning, "Rie, sheath yer sword and take a minute to calm yerself." Harry narrowed his eyes. Neither was adept at listening to other people.

"I am calm, dearest brother." Rie replied as she touched the tip of her sword to the wood flooring and leaned her weight into it.

"Go." the command was softer, but it was firm. Harry's hand was open and gesturing towards the ship ramp. His eyes were steady on the feminine version of himself.

Henrietta didn't move at first. Finally, her eyes narrowed slightly and her teeth clenched. Her body began to take action. With slow and calculated movements, Rie raised her sword and slid it home in the scabbard. She adjusted her thin cotton shirts and brushed stray strands of hair away from her moistened brow. Her feet began to walk pointedly and careful and were honestly the only tell to how angry the female pirate was at being dismissed.

All the other pirates watched as Henrietta made her way towards the ship's exit. And when the angry girl got next to her brother, she stopped and looked at him slowly.

"Not over, Harry." Her voice was calm steele. Her cold fury was almost famous, if more people had witnessed her angry.

"Go on, lass." his reply was whispered. Harry never looked away from the chilly daggers she was throwing at him.

Her pace continued and her braided dark tresses disappeared from sight.

* * *

After Henrietta left, training continued. The hapless girl that received the harsh instruction from the shorter Hook twin was sent away. Her hands were shaking uncontrollably. Harry decided she would be useless for the rest of the day. And those that could fight, did.

The First Mate called training only after everyone had blood staining their clothing. Their own blood included. Harry dismissed the pirates to lick their wounds and rub their muscles. The training had been as brutal as intended by Uma. And Harry looked like the cat who got the canary. A small smiled touched his pouty lips.

Gil was fully used to such training sessions. He had been running with Uma since the beginning. Having nicks and bruises was just a part of his wardrobe by now. His only first aid was washing the blood from his skin and checking for gashes. But he already knew he didn't have any because he and Harry hadn't been partnered.

So, Gil was free to go about his own business.

His business today was going to the food markets. Gil was looking for something to steal. Uma had promised to cook him up something special today. She actually promises to cook him something special everyday if Gil could find anything worth cooking up. And that was hard on the Isle.

As Gil made his way through the markets, he managed to get to one he knew he couldn't spend too much time in. A neighboring pirate crew, most just as crazy as Harry and Henrietta, called this one their own. Gil only came this far occasionally. While he wasn't too scared of much, being here did give him pause. Especially seeing two sea rats from the Crazy Crew.

The two enemy pirates were making a general nuisance of themselves. Gil stood in the shadows watching as they were chasing around the younger children and yelling at them. Gil was fingering the grip of his sword when the sport became boring to the two obnoxious boys. The tension slipped from his shoulders and he turned to leave. But stopped when they began talking

"The cap'n is sure it's secure?" One of the rats was inspecting some half rotten apples looking for the least rotten ones.

"'E says it is!" the other responded before he snarled at the vendor making the frazzled woman shrink into herself and forget about getting her coin.

Gil became curious. Something secure usually meant that it was valuable and Gil knew Uma enjoyed valuable things. And she liked knowing she had bested people. And Gil knew he annoyed the lady captain often with his thoughtless and truthful words, so he liked to please her as many times as possible.

"Said it was below deck and it would stay there."

And that was all Gil needed to make his captain the happiest captain on the Isle.

Before anyone could see him spying, Gil scampered deeper into the shadows and disappeared down the alley to inform Uma their fortunes were about to improve.

* * *

Harry found Henrietta exactly where he knew he would find her. His twin was really an uncomplicated woman. Feed her food. Keep her busy by giving her victims. Braid her hair when it got in her face. Go to their hideout spot when she loses her cool during training.

Simple.

"Don't scold me." Henrietta whispered from her perch on the tree branch as her twin crested the little hill it was growing out of.

Harry was silent as he made his way up the trunk. The tree was one of the strongest on the Isle and also one of the more luscious ones. The tree held two full teens in its branches without breaking and plummeting them down to the earth. It reminded the twins of their ever-growing bond with each other. And no one else knew about it.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Rie." Harry replied softly as he eased himself next to her on the branch.

"And I won't be apologizing, either." she said firmly before resting her head on his shoulder to seek out the calm his presence created in her chest.

"No one expects it." Harry responded while placing his arm around her shoulders and pressing her into his side.

"Good."

Henrietta took comfort that Harry never expected the impossible from her. Remorse wasn't in her blood.

* * *

"Well, I guess I won't be cooking something special to eat." Uma said through a wide, wicked grin. Gil had just repeated what he had heard in the market place, "But a plan is something worth cooking."

Gil never knew what she meant when she spoke like that.


End file.
